Hey, hey babe
by glamourgirl2
Summary: No,I don't regret it,never.He deserves to be happy,without knowing it.Love means to make the other one happy,no matter what and Rory made her decision which was,to be silent.Please R&R,RoryJess,Rated just in case, Lit.Seas.4,Yale, after Dean left,Oneshot


**Hi everyone! **

**Oh, I'm soooooooooo happy... I really hope you're going to enjoy my little one-shot as much as I do. Please don't be too hard on the grammar and tenses context. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls characters, settings, actors... I just borrowed them to fulfill my story.

_**Ah, by the way, please don't flame me, 'cause I think this is not the right way to discuss any critical points. I don't do it, so please don't do it to me, either. **_

So, and here we go, I hope I havn't forgotten anything.

Thanks again for reading it.

peace,

glamourgirl2

* * *

****

**Hey, hey babe**

„Rory, why? "

„I don't know, maybe I love him."

"Really?"

"Could be.", she shrugged.

Jess closed the space between them and kissed her again. The softness and tenderness washed over Rory and she kissed him back. A firework was exploding inside her.

Rory thought about leaving but then…, oh who cares.

_Come along with me to my little corner of the world  
Dream a little dream in my little corner of the world  
You'll soon forget that there's any other place  
Tonight, my love, we'll share a sweet embrace  
_

Jess also thought about it, he knows she wouldn't come back, would she? But he wanted her so badly. So ok, even it would be just one night, but it would be Rory, and for that night she would be his Rory. His love, his sunshine, his angel.

_And if you care to stay in my little corner of the world  
We could hide away in my little corner of the world  
I always knew that I'd find someone like you  
So welcome to my little corner of the world_

They had their silent agreement so he carefully managed her into her room.

Their kisses were gone from sweet and lovely to greedy and passionate.

Then Rory broke away, she needed to breathe.

He looked at her.

Her hair was messy, her lips fully red and softly swollen and her eyes, her beautiful eyes were glowing.

"I totally forgot that you were such a good kisser.", she grinned.

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. His face was coming closer to hers, and so Rory closed her eyes naturally. She could feel his breath on her skin, her lips, and her ear.

"Only good, huh?"

"Oh yeah.", she let out a small laugh.

"Hey, I'm the best.", he said in protest.

"Proof it."

He didn't need to be told that twice.

His hands were slowly sliding under her shirt and he could feel her soft skin under his hands. Rory started shaking, it seemed that the world stated to swirl, 'cause his hands made her skin burn, it felt like he would set her on fire, so she couldn't help it and let out a soft moan.

On Jess face creped a smile. He made her to do that. He felt a wave of proud, swapping over him.

…

_I found love, didn't even know I needed it  
But I found love, never even crossed my mind  
I found love, had a garden never weeded it  
But I found love, took an apple just in time_

_  
I found love in the spring and I did not lose a thing  
I found love in the fall and it did not hurt at all  
I found sunlight and flowers, soft summer showers  
I can feel my heart touch my Adams apple  
I can feel the feather in my head  
There is a lightness, politeness, fingers tingle, tootsies tap  
'till dawn comes and finds me never in my bed_

…_  
_

His watch showed him that it was 3.17 a.m. He closed his eyes and again he saw and heard her, when she reached her climax she had cried out his name. And now, now it's over. He felt his stomach tighten and a lump in his throat.

…

_I just wanna be true  
Live my life in the summer night with you  
Whenever I go, remind me I've been gone for so long_

…

He carefully reached, tried not to waken her, for his jacket and got out a silver necklace with a sparkling, rough shaped white diamond. When he looked at it from that ankle it almost looked like a 'J'.

He smiled softly. He carefully put it around her neck and he softly kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips.

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore.", he whispered, then he grabbed her at her waist, pulled her closer to him and started to sleep again.

When he woke up she was gone.

_Jess, _

_I don't know what to say, but I won't leave you without a note so… __I know I'm only gonna make things worse, but we can't do that… I can't do that. __Last night, you burned yourself into my heart. __I would say that I not love you, but I can't. __It meant so much and yet nothing.__I know it sounds weird, but you're the only one who really understands what I wanted to say._

_Always yours,_

_Rory_

_P.S. I… _

Then it trailed off.

* * *

4 years later

Her mobile was ringing.

"Yeah?"

"Hi hun, it's me."

"Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing special, just wanna know when you'll be here."

"Guess around five. Why?"

"'Cause, we can have something special tonight."

"What, dinner?"

"Yes, Luke's cooking."

"Uhh, I'll be right there.", Rory smiled.

"Ok hun, and don't stop on your way here, no accident victims, no bread for the world only for just really, really important things like a lovely present for your perfect mother or David Bowie or a burrito or David Bowie with a burrito."

"Sure mom, with chicken, right?"

"David? I don't know, even he would look dump in a costume like that."

"Bye mom."

"Bye my lovely daughter."

They hung up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lorelai, stop that!"

"What?"

"Dancing around and asking me whether when the dinner will be ready or when Rory will be here. I don't know it, you called her." Luke was annoyed.

"Yeah, but you're the man of the oven, so tell me, I'm starving."

Luke looked at her, opened the cupboard took a bowl out of it, placed it in front of her and said: "Here, have a cup of coffee." and he purred the dark liquid in her bowl.

Lorelai smiled at him:" Ah, you know what women want."

"At least when there name is Gilmore." He leaned down to kiss his fiancée. They would get married in 2 days. Finally.

Lorelai smiled. "That's enough for me."

They heard a car driving up the path.

"Uh, she's here.", Lorelai jumped up and run through the backdoor along the patio to meet her girl.

"Rory!", she screamed running down the stairs.

"Mom.", Rory smiled and tossed her bag away.

They hugged each other and smiled. Then Lorelai turned around and opened the back door of Rorys car.

"Hey sweetie.", said Lorelai and took a little boy out of the car and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he giggled.

"Hey Granny."

"Oh my god, that sounds so old.", she made a face. He smiled.

"Mom you're over 30, what else should he say."

"Yeah, you're right; I guess it's the Gilmore curse. I've done that to my mom and now you've done that to me." She grinned at Rory.

Rory shrugged and said: "Don't blame me."

They both laughed.

"Hey kiddo, that's a great shirt by the way."

"I know, it's from you.", the boy said.

"Oh, really?", she smiled. He giggled and nodded.

"Mom let him down, and Jess,", she turned to her son," get your backpack out of the car, please."

"Sure Mommy." He climbed back in the car to get his stuff.

"It's good to have you back for some time, hun." Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"It's good to be back, mom."

They both looked at Jess.

"He's so cute."

"Yeah, just like his dad."

"Hey, what do you think about some ice-cream?", Lorelai asked Jess.

"Yeah, please.", he screamed. Lorelai started to scream to.

"Mom,", hissed Rory, "What about me, I want some, too."

"Oh sure love, you too."

"What about Luke, he's still there, isn't he?"

"Don't think so. Is better anyway, 'cause…"

"What? You haven't told him, yet?", Lorelai looked sorry, "Mom, I know I should have done it, but you promised me that-"

"Hey what's going on, I heard you screaming.", Luke was coming out of the house, "I thought you would-", he stopped mid sentence and stared at the little boy next to Rory.

He was wearing a Ramones Shirt, blue jeans and black converse. His hair was a mixture of black and brown and curly and he had Rorys blue eyes. He remembered him of someone but-

"Hey sweetie, would you like to meet Luke, your soon to-be- grandpa." Rory lifted him of the ground and rested him on her hip.

"What?", Luke looked dazzled.

"Well, you're going to marry mom, so.", Rory shrugged.

The little one smiled at him, offered him his hand and said: "Hi, I'm Jess Gilmore. How are you?"

"Luke, hi, I'm fine." He was shocked.

"We're going inside." Rory grabbed her bag and her son and walked inside, into her room.

"What the hell? Why haven't you told me?", Luke looked hurt.

"Sweetheart look, I would have, but you know…" , Lorelai clutched her fingers.

"No, I don't Lorelai, for havens sake, he must be at least three years old."

"He is. But the point is, it's Rorys child. Yeah I promised her to tell you and I haven't done it, because… because I thought it would hurt you."

"Why would it?"

"Haven't you seen him?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"It's Jess's."

Luke stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Jess?", she nodded, "Does he knows it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Ask her."

She grabbed his hand and they walked inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rory had brought her son and her stuff to her old room. It's been a long time since they were here so Jess started to look around very closely.

Rory smiled, he couldn't remember the last time they were here, could he? After she had found out about her pregnancy she had avoided to go to Stars Hollow. There only would have been too much questions, too much gossip, arguments, hate and curses. So instead, Lorelai had visited her in New Haven.

"Rory dear, would you like to give Luke some company, while Jess and I are going to decide which ice-cream we do want.". Lorelai said and with that brought her back to reality.

"Sure.", Rory left the room.

"So, c'mon little fella, let's have a look in the fridge."

"Ok, but where can I put this book, I want mommy to read it tonight.", he said showing her a copy of 'Oliver Twist'.

Lorelai looked at the worn book, Rory has it with her, everywhere she goes.

"Do you know it?", she asked him. He nodded, "Put it on the bedside table.", Lorelai said softly smiling.

"Ok.", he did what he's been told and now joined Lorelai in the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, Rory.", Luke jumped of the sofa.

"Don't worry Luke, take a seat.", she gestured at the couch.

They both set in silence.

"So, Jess, huh?"

"What?"

"His name."

"Uh-hu."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Whom?"

"Jess. That he has a child. I mean, it's not the politest way to ask you so directly, but why? Was he rude? If he was, I swear I'm going to kill him, I-"

"No Luke, it was nothing like that. I… I just decided that I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to feel responsible for us. I don't want him to pay for my child."

"But it's his one, too."

"I know and maybe it sounds hard and selfish but… I don't know how to say this…"

"Well, give it a try."

"Ok. So, I don't want him to loose everything. I know he had built up a life for himself and I know I only would going to ruin it and if he knows his child, then maybe he would be with him, too and I can't stand that, 'cause one day he'll go and I don't want my child between chairs, so please don't tell him."

"I won't, but I must say, that it is not fair, for both of them."

"I know, maybe it's the wrong decision and he'll not like it in the future, but I can't do it. I just can't. It's… it's so hard. I don't want his life to fall apart. He deserves to be happy. I want him to be happy. He deserves it." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Rory, oh don't cry, please." He stud up and pulled her into a hug, he didn't said anything, he just stroked her hair.

By that time Lorelai and Jess were coming out of the kitchen, Lorelai with a huge container of chocolate- chip ice-cream and Jess with a pack of Oreos and four spoons.

When Jess saw his mother crying, he ran to her and stroked her hair, too.

"Don't cry, Mommy. It's going to be ok.", he hugged her. Rory smiled, still crying.

"Mommy, don't be sad anymore. I have something to make you laugh again. One moment." He put the cookies and the spoons into her lap and rushed off.

Lorelai, Luke and Rory looked at each other.

He was back right away and said:" You should read something, it always makes you happy.", and he handed her a book.

Oliver Twist.

New tears were coming out of her eyes but she was smiling.

"You're right. I do it later. We can read it together."

"Oh yeah.", he smiled.

"So, who wants ice-cream?"

"Lorelai, what about dinner?", Luke looked at her.

"Well, we have starters, Luke.", she grinned and handed him a spoon. He sighed and took it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner they watched a movie and then Rory took Jess to bed.

She put him under the covers after that she grabbed the book and started to read it to him.

About an hour later, Rory was nowhere in sight, so Lorelai went to her room.

She was lying on her bed, the book in one hand, the other one around Jess who had cuddled up on her chest.

Lorelai smiled, turned around and grabbed Rorys camera to take a picture. She grinned. Then she took the book out of her daughter's hand, put the blanket over both of them and turned the light off.

On the doorstep she turned around to look at them. The moon was shining through the window of Rory's room and she could see them smile.

"Night kids.", she whispered and closed the door carefully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was floating into her room and woke Rory up.

"Ugh… where am I?", she mumbled.

"Good morning, mommy."

"Hey baby, what time is it."

"10.15 a.m." She looked at her alarm clock.

"Oh good, you've learned fast little grasshopper."

"Yeah, I'm good.", he giggled.

"Hey, no mocking."

"I don't. Get up, you promised me to go to Lane.", he yanked at her blanket.

"I know…, just five more minutes."

"Mommy."

"Mom.", they both yelled.

Lorelai, who was sitting in the living-room, was running into her bedroom.

"What's the matter?"

"She won't get up.", Jess blurred out.

"Coffee.", came a weak voice from Rory.

"Yeah babe, I'll get you a cup and you young man, go and get your stuff together, you're going to Lane in 20 minutes and your mom and I are going to go shopping.", Lorelai grinned at him and pointed at the bed. She held up her fingers. _1…2…3_

"Shopping? What?"

"Oh, you've been faster in the past, Rory.", she grinned and Jess started to laugh.

"You tricked me?", Rory looked stunned.

"No, I don't, so please get yourself dressed and I'll bring you coffee."

"Deal."

"I get my stuff.", Jess yelled from the living-room.

20 minutes later, there were on their way to Lane's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rory.", Lane smiled when she opened the door, "and Jess. Hey how are you two? Pretty cool shirt. Shows a good taste.", she pointed on his Ramones shirt.

"I got it from Granny.", he said smiling and entered the house with his mom on his heel.

"He wore that one yesterday, too and he wouldn't change it, 'cause he said you like it and he does it, too. I would have preferred 'The Clash' but hey he has a strong will and his own opinion. You can't say that about a lot of three-year olds.", Rory said closing the door and kissing Lane hello.

"That's true and he's even talking better then other kids his age.", agreed Lane taking Jess's backpack from Rory.

"Must be the education of his lovely mother.", Rory grinned, she was proud of her son, he has a lot from his father. This thought makes her heart ache for a moment.

…

_I always wanted a real home  
With flowers on the windowsill  
But if you wanna live in New York City  
Honey you know I will, yes I will _

You never know how it's all gonna turn out  
But that's o.k.  
…

"You just sound like Lorelai.", Lane giggled.

"I am Lorelai." Rory said seriously.

"C'mon in you two.", Lane waved them into the living-room.

"Where's Zach?"

"At my mother's he's picking up the twins and Gil and his kids will show up later."

"Wow, sounds like you're going to open a Kindergarten."

"Wait till you receive the bill.", she was shaking with laughter.

"Ok Jess, be good.", she kneeled down to give him a kiss.

"Bye mommy, have fun."

"We will. Love ya."

"Love ya, too."

"Enjoy your day, Lane."

"Bye Rory, tell your mom I'll come tonight for the dress."

"Ok, see ya.", she gave her a kiss on the cheek and was out of their house walking straight to her mom's car.

"Lane says hi, and she'll be around tonight for the dress.", Rory said while sitting down in the passengers seat.

"Good. Ok, so of we go to get Sookie."

"Sure and then?"

"You'll see. We need some things for the wedding. I've seen that gorgeous ring last week in Hartford and I want you to buy it, so I can borrow it for tomorrow."

"You're already having a plan, aren't you?"

"Right you are, sister. Let's stop at Luke's for another coffee."

"Sure.", and they drove off.

They stopped at Luke's and Lorelai asked Rory to get the coffee. She walked in and Luke was nowhere in sight, only Caesar was there.

"Hey Caesar, two coffee to go, please."

"Sure sweetie and are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but mom is going crazy, maybe not now, but it's going to start tonight, definitely.", she grinned.

"Well then good luck to you, we'll keep an eye on Luke.", he handed her the coffee.

"Thanks Caesar. See ya."

"Bye, Rory."

She got back into the car and handed her mother the coffee.

"Ah, my life savoir."

"You're welcome.", Rory grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they arrived at Sookie's house, they knocked on the front door and Jackson opened them.

"Hey, Lorelai, hey Rory, please take her with you, she's driving me mad.", Jackson said.

"What's wrong?", they asked as they entered the house.

Jackson gestured towards the kitchen and raised his eyebrows.

There was Sookie standing in the middle of a great mess, her hands clutching a bowl full of pink cake frosting.

"Sookie, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"The cake…, the cake, I've totally forgotten that Luke don't like pink. And I wanted strawberries for the main course, but then I thought a mango sauce would be much better and no flowers for the cake, but little coffee cups and then…"

"Ok, stop it, sweetie. Breathe. It's going to be ok."

"Yeah, ok…, breathing…"

Rory took the bowl out of her hands and Lorelai helped her to sit down.

It's ok, Sweetie, it doesn't matter. Luke likes the cake anyway and we all love your creations, so why don't you put the coffee cups on the pink frosting, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah I could do that." Sookie looked relieved.

"Right, we'll help you and then we go shopping.", Rory said.

"What? Oh, right… we wanted to go. Oh shit, I've forgot that completely.", Sookie smacked her head.

"It's ok. The cake is already frosted, so why don't you show us these little cups you've made and we put them on while you're going to take a shower and change you clothes?"

"No way, you can't decorate you own wedding cake, Lorelai."

"Oh I didn't intend to, I wanted to watch Rory, doing it."

"Thanks, mom, you're as lovely as always." Lorelai tossed a smile at her daughter.

"Yeah ok, but I'll check it after I've taken the shower. "

"Of course.", Lorelai said, leading her out of the kitchen, "Jackson, would you be so nice and clean up the kitchen, later?"

"Sure.", he nodded at her.

40 minutes later, they were on their way to Hartford and Jackson collapsed on the couch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my god! I can't believe how much you brought!", Rory said.

"Yeah, I know, pretty good, huh?"

"Mom, you won't need all these things. Sookie, Lane and I we brought everything for you, months ago."

"Really?"

"'Course we have sweetie.", answered Sookie from the backseat.

They were crossing the 'Stars Hollow' sign.

"Oh, that's so sweet.", Lorelai looked happy, "So, why didn't you stopped me buying all that stuff?"

"Was there any possibility that we would have had a chance?", Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Nope."

"See."

"Ok, girls let's go to your house and we're going to prepare everything for your hen night.", Sookie padded her bags.

"Sure, what about a movie?"

"Mom! Stop it. We covered everything. So you two go and I'll pick up Lane and Jess."

"Hey, no men!"

"Mom, you told me he should stay."

"You're right, after all, he's a Gilmore.", she smiled.

"Ok, see you guys later."

Rory opened the car door and got out.

Sookie and Lorelai were driving off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rory made her way to Lane's. She could hear the kids all the way, when she crossed the front yard. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Zach. Are they ready?"

"Sure, come on in and they'll be here in a second."

Rory nodded and went inside. Right at this moment a kid crossed her way and he looked like Jess, but right now Lane came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Lane, are you ready for mom's hen night?"

"Rory, hi. Sure, I am. I told everyone, Miss Petty, Babette, Gipsy… and so, yeah, we're ready. I just asked Jess to get his backpack."

"Oh, ok. Where is he?"

Instead of an answer they heard a car.

"Zach, why is the door open?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot.", Rory looked at Lane.

"Don't worry, I'll close it.", Zach said.

In the meantime Rory was saying 'hi' to everybody else, when they heard Lane screaming.

"Oh no, Rory. Jess is gone."

"What?", she turned around from Lane's twins, her face in pure horror.

"Well, we played and then you knocked and he said he's going to get his backpack, 'cause he saw you through the window and…"

"Could he have had left the house?"

"Maybe, well the door was open. I'm sorry. Oh god, I've lost my best friends child." Lane looked helpless.

"Maybe he heard the car and went outside to look for it."

"Why?"

"'Cause he loves cars. He knows not to run away, without telling be, but when it's about cars, he forgets everything. Shit, I've gotta find him. Wait here."

She crossed the room and was out on the street.

There aren't many places to go.

Shit…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jess was parking his car in the Alley behind Luke's diner.

He turned the motor off and sighed. Ok, that's it. He's here.

…

_Sitting in our dreamy days by the water's edge,  
On a cool summer's night.  
Fireflies and the stars in the sky,  
Gentle glowing light,  
From your cigarette.  
The breeze blowing softly on my face,  
Reminds me of something else.  
Something that in my memory has been replaced,  
Suddenly it all comes back.  
And as I look to the stars…_

…

_Surging through the darkness over the moonlight strand,  
Electricity in the air.  
Twisting all through the night on the terrace, __Now that summer's here.  
I know you are almost in love with me,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Strange light shimmering over the sea tonight,  
And it almost blows my mind  
And as I look to the stars…  
_

He opened the car and got out.

Luke had closed the diner early today, so he grabbed his stuff and walked around the corner.

Caesar opened the door and told him that Luke is still out, so he asked him to wait upstairs to surprise Luke when he'll be back. Jess agreed and took his stuff up there.

Caesar is preparing this for two whole months now; he should just take it easy, thought Jess, while walking upstairs.

He opened the door and smiled. Nothing has changed even his bed was still there. He popped himself on the couch and reached for his book. But it wasn't there. He has left it in the car.

He went downstairs and Caesar asked him:" What is it? You're supposed to stay upstairs.", he sounded nervous.

"I know, but I forgot my book in the car, and Luke hasn't any except from a TV Guide."

"Ok, but be quick."

"Of course.", he sounded annoyed. Jess got out of the diner and walked to his car.

He found his book on the back seat of his car. He closed the door and turned around to go back, when a little kid came around the corner and was running towards him.

The little one stopped in front of him. Jess looked at him and dropped his book.

It was like looking into the mirror except for his eyes. He looked at his Ramones shirt and a smile came up on his face. The kid looked at the book and smiled at him.

"What's the name of the book?", he asked.

"Oliver Twist.", answered Jess automatically and bends down to grab the book.

The boy grabbed his neck and hugged him.

Jess froze.

He had absolutely no idea what was happening. So he hugged him back and it felt good.

"I love you, daddy.", said the little one and kissed him on the cheek then he pulled away and turned around.

Jess wanted to say something and right in this moment he heard a female voice, a familiar one.

"JESS! Where are you?"

He looked at the kid who was running to the corner.

"I'm here mommy.", he said. The woman stopped in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"What do you think you were doing dodger, huh?" she asked him.

Jess gasped.

His heart skipped a beat.

This couldn't be…

…

_Do you remember the time I knew a Girl from Mars?  
I don't know if you knew that.  
Oh we'd stay up late playing cards.  
Henri Winterman Cigars.  
And I still dream of you,  
I still love you, the Girl from Mars._

She looked so beautiful with the sun setting behind her. When the sunlight reached her face he saw something sparkling around her neck.

He felt a big lump in his throat and his eyes watering.

"You scared me.", she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Let's go home, mom is having a party tonight and tomorrow is the big day, mom and Luke are getting married."

He smiled.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Jess Mariano."

End

* * *

_**And..., what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want a sequel?**_

_**Please, please be so kind and write me a little review I would love to have some and I promise to answer every single one, of course.**_

**Thank you**.

Ok here are the song list from where I 've got the texts for this ff.

1+2 'My little corner of the world' - _Yo la tengo_

3 'I found love' - _The free design_

4 'I don't mind' - _Slumber Party_

5 'Where you lead, I will follow' - _Carole King & Louise Goffin_

6+7 'Girl from mars' - _Ash_

peace,

glamourgirl2

_Click it!_


End file.
